Liquids, such as water, are used in steel production facilities for a variety of reasons including removing impurities from the steel and as a coolant that regulates the steel's temperature. Liquids may also be used in various other industrial facilities, such as a coolant during cutting or shaping of various metallic parts. In the various contexts, ferromagnetic material, such as small fragments, particles, scrap, etc. are carried by the liquid. These relatively small ferromagnetic materials are referred to herein as ferromagnetic particles.
The ferromagnetic material should be removed from the liquid for various reasons. First, the materials may be recycled and formed into a useful product. Second, the materials should be removed from the liquid such that the liquid can be output from the industrial facility. For example, water used as a coolant during steel production may be cleaned and returned to a river or lake.